


Fools Love

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Colour Your Heart [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi in Denial, Break Up, Comfort, Crying Kise Ryouta, M/M, Mentioned Kuroko Tetsuya, Oral Sex, They really let this get complicated..., heartbreaks, implied Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Only fools fall in love. Akashi knows this, he sees it surrounding him. Kise's heartbreak only confirms it.He's glad he hasn't fallen in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Also known as: Akashi is the biggest fool of everyone).
> 
> Continuing the 'Colour Your Heart' series (which once they're all up I will actually put in chronological order, I apologise for the haphazardness!)  
> Set after 'Recklessly' and before 'A Dream is Worthless'.

He was at Midorima’s house when he took the call from Kise.   
“Yes?” Akashi ignored the look of impatience Midorima gave him across the table as he answered. In response, Akashi raised an eyebrow at him and made his move on the shogi board.   
Midorima’s eyes widened. His look of impatience turned to a scowl as he puzzled over the position Akashi had put him in now.   
Satisfied that at least one person demanding his attention was duly sated, for now, Akashi returned his focus to the phone. It seemed he hadn’t missed much in his momentary shift of concentration. Kise was sniffling down the phone.   
“Ryota.” He said, calmly. “Do you have a cold? Or is that your attempt to tell me you’re trying not to cry?”   
A full-on wail came through the earpiece then, and Akashi was forced to hold the phone away from his ear, lest Kise inadvertently damage his eardrums.   
Akashi sighed as he replaced the phone. “I’ll take that to be the latter then… What’s happened?”   
“H- he-“   
Akashi closed his eyes and sighed louder than before. Oh. So, it was Aomine that’d caused Kise’s upset?   
He should’ve guessed.   
“You know I won’t get involved with you and your relationship with Daiki, so this call is unnecessary. If you need someone to talk at, perhaps see if Tetsuya is available.” 

“I think we broke up!” Kise cried, loud enough for Midorima to hear and look up.   
Akashi appeared unaffected.   
“I see.”   
“He got mad, Akashicchi, he said I was being too clingy and- and that I was smothering him and-“   
“You can be a little too emotional, Ryota, we’ve discussed this.”   
“AKASHI!! Please! I- I-“   
Kise fell into silence.   
And Akashi waited.   
“… Can. Can you come over, Akashicchi? Please?”   
Akashi sighed.   
“Yes. Fine. I’ll be right there.”   
He hung up and immediately got to his feet. “We’ll continue this later.” Akashi said as he fetched his bag.   
“Seijuro.”   
He paused at the door at the sound of Midorima’s voice.   
“It’s hardly my place to ask but… Even if he thinks he needs it. Don’t sleep with him.” 

To this, Akashi smiled slightly. “Are you thinking you’re my boyfriend now, Shintaro?”  
“No.” Midorima replied, simply. A little too quickly.   
Akashi looked him over, too transparently for Midorima to feel comfortable about it.   
“You’re right.” Akashi said. “It’s not your place to ask.”   
\--  
Akashi arrived at Kise’s house and was greeted with a snuffling and red eyed Kise at the door.   
He was quite alarmed when found himself grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged inside.   
Kise slammed the door shut and before Akashi could demand what he thought he was doing, Kise had thrown himself against Akashi, crying into his shoulder. 

His initial instinct was to shove Kise off him but he honestly wasn’t sure he’d manage it if he tried. The boy was wrapped around him like an octopus.   
“Ryota. Would you please-“   
Akashi’s sentence was interrupted as Kise raised his head and kissed him, messily and too harsh. Akashi could taste Kise’s tears on his lips and it made him feel oddly dirty, like he was tasting someone else’s insides. Kise tasted hot and cold all at once and Akashi realised he’d forgotten entirely what it was like, being with Kise. There was a constant urgency and… Neediness that hadn’t changed a bit.   
Though perhaps it was a little more than usual… Kise’s heartbreak at losing Aomine making him all the needier. And even more desperate.   
No words were exchanged as Kise gripped Akashi’s hand, nearly dragging him up the stairs. 

Akashi hadn’t been in this room in months.   
His eyes settled on the bed.   
He and Kise had lost their virginities to each other there, the last time Akashi had been here.   
The day before Kise confessed to Aomine how he felt.   
A week before Aomine finally came back and said he liked Kise the same.   
Akashi had wondered how long they’d last. A few months was impressive, considering the lack of patience they both had.   
“He said he couldn’t deal with me anymore…” Kise said, falling against Akashi again.   
Akashi didn’t reply. What was he even supposed to say to that anyway?   
They sat down on the bed, and Kise sighed. “I should’ve known I’d mess it up eventually. I’ve spent too long… Worshipping him. Idiot…”   
Kise turned, and kissed Akashi again. Akashi was letting Kise’s constant flow of emotion wash over him, enjoying every moment of it. 

“Akashicchi… I need… I need-” His hand was on Akashi’s thigh.   
Akashi placed his hand over Kise’s and squeezed just a little.   
“It’s okay, Ryota. I know what you want.” 

That much was true. He knew, precisely what Kise wanted.  
He also knew that wasn’t what he needed.   
Midorima’s words rang in Akashi’s head, asking him not to sleep with Kise. And he knew Midorima’s lie. He did think of himself as Akashi’s boyfriend and, for the most part, it suited Akashi to let him believe it.   
But only fools fall in love.   
And look what it does to them.   
Look at Kise, and what love had done to him. He was a mess.   
But even so, Akashi wasn’t so heartless as to push him away. 

As they kissed, Akashi could admit that he was allowing Kise to set the pace, intrigued by where the blonde boy wanted this to go.   
He was unsurprised when Kise’s kisses deepened as he undid Akashi’s belt, opening the zip, and dipping his hand inside. Akashi made his moan exaggerated for Kise’s sake, getting the response he’d hoped for as Kise pressed closer, his hand working fast. 

Kise pulled back, briefly meeting Akashi’s eyes before lowering his gaze, submissively.   
Akashi knew what he was asking, and didn’t hesitate to sit up enough to remove his trousers and underwear.   
Kise’s eyes darted towards Akashi’s naked lower half, whimpering gently as he took in the sight before him.   
In a fluid motion, he slid off the bed, kneeling before Akashi. He placed his hands on the other boy’s knees, drawing them apart, displaying Akashi fully before himself. Kise moaned needy as his eyes settled on the other boy’s erection.   
He paused only to pull his own shirt off, before getting between Akashi’s legs, his tongue darting out to lick at Akashi’s tip.   
Kise looked up with eyes too wide at Akashi, and saw the redhead looking down at him, eyes watching carefully.   
Kise lowered his head but only lowered his eyes at the last second, as he took Akashi into his mouth. 

Akashi never saw any reason to hold back his moans of pleasure, and he let Kise know his enjoyment with every one that passed his lips. He reached down and grabbed at blonde hair, pushing the other boy to take more of him. Akashi knew Kise could take it, he was a master at deep throating, and an artist with his tongue.   
What an idiot Aomine was to let this go.   
Who the hell needed love when a mouth like Kise’s could give you this much pleasure? 

For a split second.   
Barely even that, behind briefly closed lids, Akashi imagined the blonde hair clutched between his fingers turned blue.   
“Tetsu-“  
He snapped his eyes open, and tugged on that blonde a little harder, making Kise whine slightly.   
Akashi pretended he hadn’t imagined what he had. He hadn’t imagined it was a certain blue haired shadow who was pleasuring him like this... Because, of course. Only fools fell in love. And he wasn’t a fool. 

Akashi was getting close, his panted breath getting quicker, crying out more than he was moaning, calling out Kise’s name.   
Kise knew all these signs by heart, of course. He pulled back off, looking up at Akashi.   
“Don’t stop now!” Akashi snapped. “Or have you gotten nervous about swallowing suddenly?”   
Kise shook his head, and stroked Akashi’s thigh. “But… I don’t want you to come in my mouth, not this time. I want…” Kise dropped his gaze, blushing. “I- I um… Would you come… On me? M- my face I mean?”   
He was blushing scarlet now.   
“I- I want you- it’s like… Like claiming me? M- marking… Making me… Belong to you…” 

Akashi wasn’t sure about this now. He wasn’t sure about Kise’s reasonings and he wasn’t sure he liked the implication.   
“It’s not… Tying you down, Akashicchi… It’s just… So I feel like I-“   
Akashi grabbed Kise’s hair again, pulling him forward, making him yelp with surprise.   
“Yes. Alright, Ryota. If that’s what you want.” 

He held Kise’s head still with one hand, touching himself with the other. Eventually Kise reached out his hand, replacing Akashi’s hand with his own, finally bringing Akashi to his climax. Kise closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips.   
Akashi wanted to see it happen, but his eyes slid closed as he cried out loud. Then he felt Kise take him fully in his mouth again, clearly changing his mind and wanting to swallow Akashi after all.   
Akashi fell back on the bed, his hand reaching still for Kise’s hair, playing slightly. Kise was just starting to try getting off his knees when the door slammed open. 

Akashi opened one eye, already certain that he knew who it would be.   
He sighed, heavily.   
“Aomineicchi!” Kise’s voice was a screech. A panicked one at that. 

“… Fucking liar.” Aomine said, his voice low and dark.   
“No! No Aomin-“  
“Stop with that!” Aomine snapped. “I can’t take that fucking cutesty shit from you anymore! Especially not now I know how fucking fake you are.”   
Akashi opened his eyes to calmly fix his underwear and trousers.   
He saw Kise was still on the floor.   
Kise was crying, again. 

“And you.” Aomine hissed at Akashi. “It was one thing when you were playing your little power game when we were team mates, but don’t think that means-“   
“You think it was a game?” Akashi said, calmly. “Hmm. Interesting. But the power I had was no illusion, and it endures. Do not presume to tell me how I should conduct myself with any members of our former team.” He smiled slightly, his eyes going wide. “Especially one who you just cut ties with and broke his heart.”   
Aomine blinked, his gaze shifting back to Kise.   
“Cut ties? Y- you thought? Kise did you think we’d… Broken up?” 

As Akashi watched, he could see the cold dread wash through Kise.  
“Y- you said I should… Leave you alone. That you didn’t want to see me…”

Aomine stared at him. “I didn’t mean- I was just… Irritated! You know I get- I didn’t mean forever!” 

Akashi saw no reason to stay and see this out to the end. True, he may have made the situation worse, but ultimately, this was between them two.   
He’d gotten to the top of the stairs when Aomine grabbed him, slamming him to the wall.   
Akashi looked back at him with calm eyes.   
“You’re the one who ruined this.” Aomine growled. “Why would you-“  
“If you understood Ryota better, this never would’ve happened in the first place, Daiki.”   
“Whore.”   
The word was barely out of Aomine’s mouth before Akashi smacked him, causing the taller boy to release his hold.   
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Akashi said, before turning away and heading down the stairs.   
Behind him, he left devastation and two broken hearts, but none of it was truly his fault.   
Akashi checked his phone and saw a message from Midorima.   
‘If you must sleep with him, at least remember to be sensible and use protection… Obviously.”   
He put the phone away without replying. 

Yes.   
What a good thing he wasn’t one to fall in love.


	2. Waiting on Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is more patient than is good for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a little add on to show Midorima before the beginning of this one.  
> Yeah... The hopeless boy is smitten...

Midorima stood in the middle of his room, surveying it.  
With a single, sharp nod he determined everything to be in good… No perfect order.  
It had to be perfect.  
Akashi was coming later.  
Midorima checked his watch.  
In exactly six minutes if Akashi was on time.  
Fifteen if Akashi decided to make him wait… So more likely the latter.  
Enough time for another quick check.  
First, Midorima checked that the floor was clear. He’d be mortified if Akashi thought his room messy or (just the thought of it made him shudder), if Akashi tripped on anything!  
Next, he checked that his shelves and desk were neat. Similar reason, he didn’t want Akashi getting the impression he was messy.  
The window was closed and the curtains half drawn. The sun was strong today and he didn’t want Akashi, or himself getting distracted by the sun shining in their eyes.  
Then, most importantly, he checked the shogi board he’d set up. Everything in place, no pieces missing.  
That was the reason Akashi was coming. They hadn’t had a chance to catch each other during lunches recently, Akashi seemed to constantly busy and it irritated both of them.  
Not least because… Occasionally, recently, ever since Kise and Aomine had become an item, Akashi had started paying Midorima more and more attention. Even going so far as to say they should ‘hook up’. Midorima knew that Akashi wasn’t actually asking for a relationship, but perhaps he felt a little left out?  
Or was it because out of all his pawns, Midorima was the only one Akashi could still actively play with?  
Midorima liked to avoid that sort of thinking if he could.  
But Akashi had been hinting… More and more obviously… That he would like an even more intimate relationship with Midorima. What they did already engage in certainly couldn’t be considered innocent, so Midorima could guess what Akashi meant.  
He knew, because Akashi had told him outright, that Akashi had lost his virginity to Kise, and vice versa.  
In truth… He’d harboured a crush on Akashi a long while. He was only glad that no one else had seemingly picked up on it.  
So now with Akashi having arranged to come to his house… Midorima couldn’t help but wonder… If this was about more than just shogi.  
Obviously, with this thought in mind, Midorima had prepared for this also.  
He wasn’t ashamed to say he’d asked Kise for help, not really knowing what was needed.  
It had been embarrassing how eager Kise was to help… But. It was thanks to him that Midorima now a neat box of items just beside the bed.  
Just in case.  
Images quite unbidden… Akashi beneath him on the bed, shirt undone and naked besides it. Face flushed and hair wayward, panting and gasping…

Midorima shook his head. What was he doing letting his imagination get away from him like that, especially when Akashi was due to turn up any-  
The doorbell rang, and Midorima almost yelped.  
His sister had gone to the door, and he heard Akashi’s voice replying.  
Midorima checked his watch.  
… Akashi was perfectly on time.  
Of course he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: I edited this because I realised I'd made an error and thrown the timeline out of complete whack! I mean I know these stories are jumping back and forth but some of the details in this one derailed it completely!


End file.
